fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Saintofall
Saintofall is Mister Grim's younger brother who joined FFW after his older brother told him about his adventures in Fanfiction World. ---- Story Saint being Grim's younger brother decided to join FFW when one day Grim called to talk to Saint and told him about him playing FFW and becoming well known. Saint being curious decided he wanted to join in as well, after he joined he learned that his brother was well known as a bounty hunter and since saint always tried his best to beat Grim in everything else in the real world but never could he so decided to try and defeat him in FFW. Appearance Saint is 5'5 with an average build, black hair with black wolf ears sitting on the top of his head, bright blue eyes that are slightly slitted, and a headband like Ike's from 'Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. A tight white shirt like under armour with a big black spider in the middle. A light vest jacket that is black that can zip up with the left half of a red heart on the left side and the other half on the right side. Dark blue jean pants and gray steeled toe boots. His fingernails are longer than normal ones and are razor sharp. He also carries around a small medium gray four string backpack, that holds a few bars of iron. Personality Saint is very little like his brother in terms of personality. Saint is very impatient and tends to re-act without thinking, however if he does try to think of a plan he normally over-thinks on it and in turn causes it to fail, these two combinations are the very reason that he has yet to beat his brother. And like anyone else his age and being a younger brother he does have his moments of immaturity. But, he is smart and understanding. If someone were to come up with a plan he would follow it exactly. Pre-Cannon Cannon(FFW) Weapons/Items Backpack- Saint uses this to carry around all the iron he needs for his Dragon Slayer Magic. Iron Bars- Saint carries these around to eat so he can use his Dragon Slayer Magic. Fiction Powers Spider-Man(Marvel Comic Series) Anti-Venom Symbiote- Saint has bonded with the Anti-Venom symboite giving him all the bonuses of a symboite plus Anti-Venoms unique powers. Fairy Tail Iron Dragon Slayer Magic- Grants Saint some characteristics unique to Iron Dragons, allowing them to incorporate the element of iron (and, by extension, of steel) into their body, granting them the ability to change parts of their body (or the entirety of it) into iron, which can be shaped in a number of forms for different purposes, and to produce iron objects. One Piece Rokushiki- A superhuman martial arts style. Original Power Werewolf Transformation Saint is able to transform into a werewolf, that increases his speed, strength, stamina, and senses. Techniques/Magic Kami-e: makes the users' body go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. Geppo: allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Rankyaku: is a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. However, it has been shown that almost any length of appendage (such as a tail or neck) at high velocities are also capable of this move. Shigan: is a close-quarter combat technique, in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound. Soru: allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. Tekkai: hardens the users' muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. Rokuogan: is the secret and ultimate attack of the Rokushiki style. Saint has not yet managed to actualy use this move affectively. Iron Dragon's Roar: A metal-based variation of the Dragon's Roar. After gathering Magic Power into his mouth, Saint shapes it into a powerful tornado which he subsequently emits and sends towards his foes. Such tornado possesses immense force, being capable of generating powerful explosions and inflicting heavy blunt damage, but also releases sharp shards of metal in the process, to shred the opponents' body. Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs: Saint turns his arm into a large spearhead, from which a large number of steel spears is fired towards his enemy multiple times in rapid succession. Iron Dragon's Scales: Saint covers part of his body (or the entirety of it) with steel scales to dramatically increase his offense and defense. When punching and kicking while covered by these scales, Saint is capable of creating powerful gusts of wind through mere kinetic force. These scales are strong enough to shatter bone and rock alike, resilient against regular flames, and much harder than normal iron. Iron Dragon's Club: Saint transforms his arm or leg into a large steel club, increasing his punching and kicking power. He can also create multiple smaller clubs from the end of the original, hitting many enemies at once. The clubs can be elongated at Saint's will, making them powerful ranged weapons. He is also apparently capable of increasing their size dramatically and to detach them from his body. Iron Dragon's Sword: Similar to Iron Dragon's Club, but possessing cutting instead of blunt power and thus being possibly deadlier, Saint transforms his arm or leg into a large, jagged steel blade. The spikes along the blade's edge make its slashes more painful and dangerous, and the weapon's length can be increased to reach enemies away from him. The sword can also function like a chainsaw, effectively increasing its damage. Iron Dragon's Throwing Knife: Saint is capable of creating throwing knives in his hands, which appear from almost nowhere due to his Iron Dragon Slayer's powers. These are rather short and sport a ring at the end of the hilt, bearing resemblance to a kunai. Iron Dragon's Restraint: Saint is capable of creating iron restraints to immobilize his opponents by attaching them to surfaces. These restraints consist of a flat part with a hole, meant to immobilize the victim's limb, and come with some bolts, which secure the flat parts, and thus the victim, to the chosen surface. Both the restraints and the bolts come in different sizes. Iron Dragon's Foot Blade: Saint sprouts a sharp, harpoon-like blade from the sole of each of his feet. By planting these blades in the ceiling, he's capable of remaining suspended and to move around as if he were walking normally. Iron Dragon's Hard Fist: Saint punches the target while covered in Iron Dragon's Scales, greatly enhancing his punching power. His Dragon Slayer's Magic Seal is created before his fist while he does so. Karma Demon: Iron God Sword: Seemingly one of his most, if not the most powerful attack in his possession, being acknowledged as one of the Secret Arts attainable by the Iron Dragon Slayer. Saint claps his hands together above his head, and, in a moment, swipes down on the ground a gigantic sword generated between them, which destroys a huge area in front of him. Karma Demon: Iron Spiral: Seemingly his second ultimate move, Saint transforms his legs into a giant drill, which rotates at high speed, heavily damaging whatever it strikes and possessing great piercing power. Music Themes Never Dead by: Megadeth Quotes Gallery Trivia *Saint is an Attack Magic Class. *Saint has a horrible habit of adding iron to anything he cooks. Which leads to some funny incedents with people eating his cooking. *Saint also tends to eat enemies weapons and commenting on how well they took care of it by the taste. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Players Category:FFW Universe Category:Iron